Arthur and Santa Claus 4
by Travis 2017
Summary: My forth one like this it is for Christmas time here. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and D.W. is writing their letters to Santa Claus of what they want for Christmas like every year. And same as most friends except Francine and another Jewish boy there. And same as other Jewish and Muslims as well as other religions. And one kid in that school hates Christmas and wants it to end same as all religious holidays and he is a mean kid as well. He is mean and not a good person and he is just a no good bully of a kid. He will get a visit from Bob the elf and will get charcoal. And Bob the elf himself will give him more charcoal than most bad kids and we see them two talking now. Starting at the Read house.

"And that takes care of them letters to Santa of the stuff we want for Christmas now," said Arthur, "And glad we are good kids unlike some at my school we know."

"I think them bullies the tough costumers as well as the Tibble twins as well," said D.W., "I know Bob the elf will go to them houses with charcoal."

"I heard he goes to only bad kids house and glad it isn't Krampus here," said Bud, "He would whip bad kids with chains or switches."

"I heard with very bad kids as in Krampus takes them to the underworld," said Ladonna, "And we know it is Bob the elf so just charcoal."

"I am glad you kids have been good this year so good no charcoal here," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad your not lke them bad kids there."

Slink is thinking of making the show ice in front of Mr. Ratburn's house so he can fall. So he was stopped by Mary who tod Mr. Ratburn about it and turned him into his parents who grounded him. Molly decided not to hang around Slink very much she changed for the better. Binky and Rattles also changed for the best but not Otis and Slink. Otis beat up a kid who looked at him there and he got arrested. And Timmy got in trouble in school for putting a fake spider in Emily's hair but Tommy was good. Now we head to the north pole with Santa and his wife and elves.

"I am glad most children has been good this year and i need the naughty list now," said Santa, "So that i know who to send the charcoal to them there."

"Bob is on his way here with it now for i see him coming here with it now," said Gary the elf, "I know it is him with his black suit and black hair and such."

"He is now coming to the door and coming in here now and coming here," said Tina the elf, "He will hand it over for you to look at here."

"Bob the elf reporting for duty sir for this is the naughty list here," said Bob the elf, "And i can make a copy for you on our scanner on the main computer in the office here."

"Glad Tommy is now on the good list unlike his brother Timmy," said Santa, "And yes you can use the scanner for this computer here."

I hope you like this story here so far and the last chapter is on Christmas. See what happens next chapter here please.


	2. Fern and Sue Ellen

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Fern and Sue Ellen is writing their letters to Santa Claus of what they want for Christmas like every year. Them two has been good this year so Santa will go to their house. The girl next to Fern has been bad so Bob the elf will go there in fact. Sue Ellen asked about he boy next door and Fern said he is a good boy but he is Jewish so he celebrates Hanukkah there. And they know Slink and Timmy has been bad kids this year so charcoal from Bob the elf himself. Fern is using a green envelope and Sue Ellen a red one. And we see them two talking there now about being good and such.

"I know we have been good this year so Santa will come to our houses in fact," said Fern, "Slink shoved a kid in the locker and it was Emily who was put in it and Arthur got her out."

"I am glad Arthur was the hall monitor and Slink got detention for it there," said Sue Ellen, "And i also heard Timmy thumped a boy on his right ear."

"Bitting is what a girl did to another girl on her left arm at a school here," said Mrs. Walters, "Looks like the letters are ready to be mailed now."

"Yes indeed some girl did that at mighty mountain for i talked to the victim," said Fern, "She has a bandage on her left arm there."

"I am glad she is okay and she got a tetnis shot so no infection there," said Sue Ellen, "And that bad girl will be visted by Bob the elf for charcoal."

We head to the north pole with Santa and his wife and elves who got letters from Arthur and D.W. and knows they are both on the nice list so they will get all on their list there. And he knows Bob the elf deals with the kids on the naughty list by giving them charcoal. The nice elf for the good boys is Gary and nice girls is Tina who is talking to Santa there about how Arthur helped Emily and turned Slink in and how D.W. became less of a brat do to advise from Santa gave to her parents there and we see them three talking now with two other elves Frank and Ruth.

"I am glad that Arthur helped Emily and D.W. is more behaved now of course," said Santa, "And glad most kids is on the nice list for Christians that is."

"I am glad Arthur helped Emily and turned Slink in to the principal there," said Gary the elf, "And glad D.W. is less of a brat now."

"I am glad most kids have been good so D.W. will get an extra doll from me," said Tina the elf, "And now i see Frank and Ruth is here now to talk."

"I am glad Arthur will be getting an extra game for helping Emily there," said Frank the elf, "Arthur is nine this year so Emily was there and so was he."

"I want to get Emily something extra for she was a victim there in school, said Ruth the elf, "And an extra charcoal to Slink for putting her in a locker there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here in this story here of course.


	3. Jobs at the mall

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Muffy and Francine is writing their letters to Santa Claus of what they want for Christmas like every year. Them two has been good this year so Santa will go to their house. Francine just converted so she can marry Arthur without him converting. And four of them will be elves to MC who is playing Santa at the mall there. Them four is Arthur, Fern, Buster, and Sue Ellen. And a small store will have a Santa and one elf and that man is Brain's dad with Brain as an elf. And they know Brain is a local nerd who is good at sports. And George's dad will be a Santa at a hardware store there.

"I can be an elf this year and MC here will be the mall Santa this year he is cool," said Arthur, "MC is a cool hipster teacher who is a third grade teach instead of forth grade."

"Mr. Ratburn was Santa at a small store last year with my dad as Santa as well," said Fern, "MC is indeed a cool hipster teacher here."

"I am glad me and my family converted at our church there of course," said Francine, "MC is a cool hipster and Mr. Ratburn is our teacher here."

"We saw you and your family there and glad we have jobs at the mall," said Buster, "And MC is indeed a cool hipster who we like."

And glad me and my family no longer does Kwanzaa for i am an American," said Brain, "And MC here is a cool teacher who is a hipster."

And they know next year will be between MC, Mr. Ratburn, Mr. Walters, and Mr. Crosswire. And glad that MC will be a good Santa this year. One person who wants to be Santa is a mean and grumpy old man. And most people there doesn't like him so he will be rejected. And the one who they know won't be a good Santa is Jim for he seems not to like kids and he is out of the job and moved away and opened an adult book store so no kids allowed. MC is glad he will play Santa at the mall there. We see Arthur and his family talking at home there.

"I will be an elf this year at the mall i have my costume here in this box here," said Arthur, "And glad MC will be Santa this year at the mall here."

"I wanted to be an elf but said i am to young and small there in fact," said D.W., "I wanted them to make one for me there."

"We can't make them change his mind it was his choice to make of course," said Mrs. Read, "And they picked them four there."

"We need to become better parents so no more special favors for her here," said Mr. Read, "Arthur stood up to us here once."

"We want you to be less of a brat than before and it seems to be working," said Arthur, "And glad it worked out for the best here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Some talk

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Brain and George is writing their letters to Santa Claus of what they want for Christmas like every year. Them two has been good this year so Santa will go to their house. They are glad they was good this year so Bob the elf won't go there to them. And they all have jobs at the mall and four of them will be elves there. One mean woman is banned for wanting to be a witch there. And they know it was in a movie they never watch of an evil Santa Claus there. And they know shoving kids down a slide is wrong. And if someone did that would be arrested and we see them all talking now.

"I am glad we can play elves here for four of us here and jobs other than that there," said Arthur, "And an evil Santa like that would be fired and replaced and they will be arrested here."

"And i am glad i get to play an elf this year i will be a good one here of course," said Fern, "This costume matches my clothes i am wearing here."

"I know that movie is a bad one of having a Santa and them doing that in it," said Francine, "And glad we will work here in the mall here i will wrap presents over there."

"I know if a person did that as Santa would be fired and arrested for minors," said Buster, "And i will be a good elf here in fact."

"I am glad we work for a person who likes us kids here and won't harm us here," said Brain, "And glad we have jobs this year for the holiday's."

They know that if the real Santa comes and see's a person doing that he would be angry at them there. And we see Santa looking at people in a mall somewhere else doing just like in that movie and is angry about it there. And that man was fired and replaced. Santa and them calmed down and glad they was adults or they would be on the naughty list for sure. Bob the elf has his charcoal ready for the bad kids there. And we see Santa and them talking about it now and glad it was just an isolated case and it wasn't in Elwood city but in crown city in a mall there.

"People like them needs fired and glad that place and he did and replaced at once," said Santa, "And glad they was also arrested for assault of minors."

"I am just glad they aren't kids or Bob here would give them charcoal there," said Gary the elf, "I am just glad Arthur and them are doing good this year."

"I am glad we don't give adults stuff for adults doesn't believe in us here," said Tina the elf, "And here comes Bob now i can tell it is him there."

"I added one more to my naughty list who is a nasty boy as you can tell there," said Bob the elf, "He showed certain parts in public."

"He was also on it last year and the year before that so no surprise there," said Santa, "He doesn't listen very good of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	5. Jenna and Maria

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Jenna and Maria is writing their letters to Santa Claus of what they want for Christmas like every year. Them two has been good this year so Santa will go to their house. They know that some students at school was naughty this school year there. And they know Brain and his family stopped celebrating Kwanzaa for he hates it now. And losing steam now by them there. And knows Slink will get charcoal from Bob the elf this year for Christmas not what he wants for it is dirty stuff there. And knows two girls who will also write letters who has disabilities and one needs help with baths so no shame for her.

"We have been good kids this year and glad we aren't like Slink this year here," said Jenna, "I want a nice doll for i love them as well as a new dress."

"I love when i get toys and clothes for Christmas and glad i talk better now after speech," said Maria, "I still take speech for i still stutter at times."

"I will make sure to get them mailed to Santa for you two will go to school soon," said Mrs. Morgan, "And Maria here does talk better now."

"I am so proud of her for she takes speech to help her slow down in stuff there," said Mrs. Papas, "And glad she has been a good girl this year."

"I am glad i don't stutter at much as i did before unless in a hurry for now," said Maria, "And glad i am getting help from my speech theropist."

Them two kids are now on the way to school and their parents sent the letters to Santa Claus there. And now we head to the north pole with Santa and his wife and elves getting stuff ready for his Christmas eve sleigh ride. Bob the elf and his group is getting the charcoal ready for his sleigh ride. He is in charge of the naughty list there. Santa himself only goes to good Christian children houses. And we see them talking about how to help the homeless around in all countries there. And wonders how to give them work and a place to live there.

"I know how to help them now is to have good kids and adults to help them," said Santa, "Arthur and his friends could help them and give them extra toys or clothes."

"I am glad them kids are good and Arthur was always on the nice list and always will be," said Gary the elf, "Glad he and them can help the homeless there."

"I am glad that Francine converted so on the nice list this year not on a list last year," said Tina the elf, "She was Jewish last year so she had Hanukkah instead."

"Slink is on my list this year same as Otis so charcoal for them from me here," said Bob the elf, "Brain no longer celebrates Kwanzaa."

"I don't see the point of that bad anti-white holiday for most of them don't celebrate it," said Mrs. Claus, "And it is starting to lose it's team for that country changed."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	6. Lydia and Marina

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Lydia and Marina is writing their letters to Santa Claus of what they want for Christmas like every year. Them two has been good this year so Santa will go to their house. Them two might have disabilities but they get around very well there in fact. And it is time to go to school is coming and in their regular clothes not pajamas. And later Lydia will have a bath by her mom. She knows she can't take bath alone for she is paralyzed from the waist down. She and Marina is friends so they will go to school one to mighty mountain and one in Lakewood and we see them talking now.

"Mine is all done i might have a disability but this wheelchair is nice and i love it," said Lydia, "I will be glad when Santa comes here on Christmas eve."

"Mine is in braille but they have a blind elf who reads braille there and print for Santa," said Marina, "Well school will be fun before winter break."

"About time you kids get ready for school for you don't want to miss the bus," said Lydia's mom, "So they can lift you up in your nice wheelchair here."

"And i will make sure Marina here is safe for some makes fun of blind kids," said Marina's mom, "And i heard Prunella already sent her's in from a phone call."

"Well we don't want to be late for school we have a test coming up here soon," said Lydia, "Both of us here are smart kids here."

Them two went to school safe so they have no need to worry for them two is careful. Marina was born blind so she never saw anything and Lydia was born paralyzed so can't walk but are careful anyway. One boy did make fun of Marina so she wacked him with her tap cane which made him stop. Marina was going to punch him but she stopped herself. And that boy got in trouble for making fun of a blind a girl there. She saw Marina wack him and she grounded him but didn't scould Marina for she was being bullied there. At the north pole we see Santa and them talking now.

"Marina only defended herself against that mean boy there so against him there," said Santa, "He will get more charcoal from Bob the elf for him."

"Marina is a good girl who might be blind but she gets around good there," said Gary the elf, "She is a good girl who does no harm there."

"She will get an extra doll or clothes from me for she was a good girl," said Tina the elf, "And same as Lydia for she helps others."

"I will give that bad boy some more charcoal from me here of course," said Bob the elf, "And glad them kids who wrote is good."

"I am glad we have a blind elf for we will get Marina's letter soon," said Mrs. Claus, "And glad we have more kids who is good this year than last."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	7. Buster and Binky

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Buster and Binky is writing their letters to Santa Claus of what they want for Christmas like every year. Them two has been good this year so Santa will go to their house. Binky turned away from being a bully and became a gental giant there in fact. A bad boy at the school will make fun of some of them for being nerds and gum in a girls hair as in Muffy's there. He is glad he is no longer a bully so now he can help others now. And bully will try but them kids is now bully proof. And glad that boy will be caught when he tries to bully them there. We see them two and parents talking before school starts.

"I know we have been good kids this year and i heard a new bully group started up there," said Buster, "And lead by a boy named Larry Petterson who is a student at our school there."

"Larry there is a mean boy who loves to bully kids he can be expelled or arrested there," said Binky, "And looks like we got or list ready and stamps on them now."

"If that bad group tries to bully you two turn them into any adult that is there in fact," said Mrs. Barnes, "And glad you two is ready for school now."

"I am off to work now so you kids can walk to school now for it is near by there," said Bitzi, "And like she said turn them in if they bully you two there."

"I am glad you two has been good kids this year so that is a good thing there," said Mr. Barnes, "And his bully group needs to be stopped once and for all."

At the north pole Santa and them is getting ready for Christmas eve for his midnight ride good Christian children there. So it is a busy time for them there. One elf there wonders if they can use the wood toys for they make them there. Santa said wood toys aren't very popular they once was for plastic and rubber toys are in now same as cardboard for puzzles. For them wood toys aren't in. And not allowed to use lead based stuff for lead can be poisonous in fact. We see them talking to him there that some kids will get wood toys but lead toys are banned for use for lead poisoning.

"Amish kids get the wood toys for they are old fashion so it is for them there," said Santa, "And never give kids them lead toys for it is banned for lead poisoning."

"I am glad we don't have lead based paint here for a bad metal for young kids," said Gary the elf, "And glad some kids still enjoy wood toys but some non Amish kids there."

"Glad i know not to give children lead toys and lead based paints here," said Mark the elf, "And wood toys can last for sure for it is made good."

"Glad we still have wood toys for Amish and some regular kids there," said Chris the elf, "And lead toys should either remain under the case there or melted down."

"And lead based paint might look good but it is dangerous so other paints is good," said Mrs. Claus, "And we keep them in that case there as in lead toys."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter in this story here please. Se what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	8. Mary and her friend

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Mary and her friend is writing their letters to Santa Claus of what they want for Christmas like every year. Them two has been good this year so Santa will go to their houses. And heard a bad snow storm is coming and will help the homeless there. And that school could be cancelled on the morning that snow storm will happen. And it will be thunder snow there. Some bad kids will make fun of Mary because she is a tom boy which she is. Mary said she isn't a lesbian but just a girl. And one girl there who is a brat said don't help the homeless for they are the scum of the earth there.

"We must help the homeless for Arthur and them said they can also help them there," said Mary, "And he and his friends already got some in some shelters here in Elwood city here."

"Yes for we heard what happened last time a bad snow storm came killed thirty people," said her friend, "So we want that number to be much lower here."

"We got a few of them in a shelter yesterday and we can get some today at a park," said Mary's mom, "So that more can stay safe during that snow storm here."

"We know a homeless camp which we can go to and put them in one shelter here," said Mary's dad, "Shelters help the homeless people here."

"And glad we will ignore a brat who isn't Muffy for she called them scum of the earth," said Mary, "Helping the homeless is good."

Santa saw Mary talking with a homeless man who agreed to head to a shelter which he went to there. So that is one less person who will die during that bad snow storm there. So he will be glad to help the homeless so they can have a good Christmas there. And Bob the elf knows that brat is on the naughty list for she is a known brat who makes D.W. seems not as bad and she is less of a brat now after she was grounded for the third time. And saw Arthur helped a homeless family and was sent to a near by shelter there and we see Santa and them talking about them good kids there.

"Them kids are good kids as in Arthur and them helping the homeless people there," said Santa, "I just might give them extra stuff."

"I am glad Arthur and them is helping the homeless there ahead of a snow storm," said Gary the elf, "I am glad that at least four more will stay safe."

"I saw Muffy and D.W. helped a homeless woman in the curb holding a sign," said Tina the elf, "And took her to a near by shelter there so that is good there."

"I saw Bud took a homeless boy in a shelter with his mom with him there," said Mrs. Claus, "So more will stay safe so less deaths than last time there."

"That one brat girl will get more charcoal from me at her house there," said Bob the elf, "And she is a known bully as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	9. Snow storm coming

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Molly and James is writing their letters to Santa Claus of what they want for Christmas like every year. Them two has been good this year so Santa will go to their house there. And knows Otis and Slink has been bad kids this year so charcoal for them. Molly and James has been good so Santa will give them presents. Bad kids gets charcoal from Bob the elf there. And the bad snow storm is heading there in two days which will be thunder snow. So Arthur and them found some homeless there and took them to a shelter filling it. So the city council and mayor opened a new shelter up there.

"Looks like we are done with our letters so we can mail them on way to school," said Molly, "And you can donate your baby coat to our schools coat drive there."

"I am glad we have been good kids so Santa will come not Bob the elf here," said James, "And i have my baby coat in my hands here."

"You two has been good this year and i want you to send this to the mail box," said their mom, "And Molly i see you have the coat when you was just four."

"It is for the coat drive and Arthur and them helped some homeless there," said their dad, "And give them my old coat when i was a teen."

"And i can also help the homeless for there is more out there somewhere," said Molly, "That coming snow storm will be bad this year."

Molly and James went off to school and found a few homeless people and sent them to a shelter filling it up. So they opened a new homeless shelter so more can stay safe there. Arthur and them is at school now and will find more homeless people at recess there. And Francine found a homeless Jewish homeless man and sent him to the new shelter along with two homeless children there. And Bud found a homeless woman with a sign and sent here there. So that makes four in the new one so far. And then Fern found a homeless woman with a cart sending her there making five.

"That is five more lives saved there in Elwood city there so they are safe there now," said Santa, "They would find more now but they have to go to school now."

"I am glad some adults will help out for the Read parents said they will there," said Gary the elf, "And look found a few homeless people and sent them there."

""Good that means it goes from five to eight in that new shelter there and more to come," said Tina the elf, "And look found a homeless family and took them there."

"Good that means eleven in that new shelter there and more to go for i know it," said Mrs. Claus, "And that snow storm will be a bad one."

"More that is found and took there the more will be safe there in fact," said Larry the elf, "I take care of the boys toy department."

Next chapter will take place of them at the school there. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	10. Coat drive part 1

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at school now and all will donate coats which doesn't fit them so other kids can use them. That coat drive has just begun and already has thirty coats so far. And will help more homeless people during recess time there. And then Molly donated her coat she had when she was four and it is for girls so James won't use it there in fact being for girls. And then a boy gave them his coat when he was just three years old. Them thirty two coats is a good start and will go on from there. And then a five year old girl donated two coat when she was one and two there and we see them talking there.

"Thirty four coats is a good start last year it was just fifteen coats so more this time," said Arthur, "And i hope to help more homeless when we can for snow storm here tomorrow."

"Make it thirty five for i donated my old mink coat to a girl who can use it there," said Muffy, "I got a new one that fits me good."

"Make it thirty five i donated my old one when i was two years old to it here," said Francine, "It is for girls so a girlcan get it this time."

"I am glad this coat drive is going better than last year and hope more comes," said Fern, "I can talk with some other kids here."

"I just donated my old coat i had when i was five years old and goes to a boy," said George, "So that makes thirty seven coats for people in need."

Slink and Otis said they will never give coats for poor kids for they said it is a bad idea having one. And a girl donated her old pink coat she had when she was three years old. And then a boy donated his old green coat and a girl donated her old purple coat so them forty coats will be given to kids in need. Santa and them saw how mean Slink and Otis can be. And said them two are still on the naughty list which Bob the elf has. And saw how nice Arthur and them is being and them is being by donating old coats for people in need and see's Santa and them talking now about it.

"Arthur and his friends are doing a good thing so more stuff for them there," said Santa, "And Slink and Otis are still being mean there."

"I will give either a puzzle or video game to Arthur for he started it this time," said Gary the elf, "I am glad that coat drive is off to a good start."

"D.W. just donated her old coat when she was just three years old there," said Tina the elf, "She is on the good list for she did good."

"Bud just donated his old coat when he was only one year old there," said Larry the elf, "Here come Bob the elf ready to talk about them two bad kids there."

"Them two are doing bad so i think they should be on the naughty list for good," said Bob the elf, "For i don't think they will ever change."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	11. The snow storm

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at school now and all will donate coats which doesn't fit them so other kids can use them. That coat drive is going well and some more kids donated coats that no longer fits them there. And saw Mary donate her coat when she was two. And her friend donated her coat when she was one and gave her five year old one to D.W. there in fact. And saw a nerd girl donate her old nerdy coat when she was just three. And can tell she is a nerd and has no problem with it. Brain is a nerd himself so they understand that. And the snow storm hits tonight there so they go home soon.

"This coat drive is going well here and more kids are donating old coats here now," said Arthur, "I just saw Bud donate his one year old coat here and Emily her two year old one."

"I am glad we go straight home after school ahead of that bad snow storm here," said Fern, "And i just saw Liam donate his old coat when he was three."

"I know that snow storm will be thunder snow which is very dangerous outside," said Francine, "And i saw a boy donate his coat when he was four."

"Thunder snow is not as common as thunderstorms but more dangerous," said Brain, "And i saw Molly donated her coat when she was two."

"I heard about thunder snow and i hope many won't die out in it here," said Buster, "And i saw a girl donate her first coat to it here."

After school they are handing them out to the poor who just got in line there in fact. And when all the coats was passed out the snow clouds will start coming in there. And all of them kids are home and heard more homeless was took to the shelter there. And them clouds are moving in there and by after D.W. and Kate had baths and Arthur his shower thunder snow started that they are scared for it has thunder and lighting and blowing winds and snow there. And will stay inside and we see them all talking there about it there.

"Well the coat drive was a success and heard was given to the poor here," said Arthur, "And this snow storm is bad so glad we are all in footy pajamas not just D.W. here."

"You look good in them so our feet and toes can stay warm i get cold feet easy," said D.W., "And glad we all have these kind here."

"We look good in them so we are nice and warm here and this snow storm is bad," said Mrs. Read, "And i hope none die outside during it here."

"This reminds me of the one twenty years ago and these pajamas is nice," said Mr. Read, "And glad we all are nice and warm as well as safe."

"I heard the one twenty years ago killed many people outside for it is bad," said Arthur, "And thunder snow is very dangerous outside so we are all safe here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	12. Global cooling?

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at home for it is very cold there and they can't play outside for very long. But they came over anyway so they can talk about why global warming might not be true and snow and cold. And they are having hot chocolate there now. And wonders if the global warming is a political thing and not real. And a little ice age might be coming this year or next. And some kids at school thinks global warming is real and people is the cause but Arthur and them says natural not man made. And that either the earth changes itself or it is the sun so natural there in fact.

"I think climate change is a political thing by the left wing or something," said Arthur, "My parents might be librael but i am moderate myself."

"I think the earth changes itself for it makes the most sense to me here," said Fern, "The gulf stream current seems to play a factor in it."

"I think the sun also helps with climate change and both poles are growing," said Brain, "But the left wing says melting but it is growing."

"I saw the pictures that shows they grew more than it lost in just one year," said Buster, "And if we was warming we would thrive."

"Yes because global warming helps grow more food like in the middle ages," said Sue Ellen, "Global cooling is the bad guy like in the little ice age."

The left wing people is calling it a pause of global warming and the right wing saying it is cooling. And the mayor is ignoring that debate for now until after winter break. And glad that the homeless are still safe and will serve them Christmas dinner at one shelter there. It is one of the new shelters so they have a nice kitchen there. And their parents will do the cooking and the children there will serve it to them there. And Santa and them are happy to hear that. We see them talking about how to help the homeless to have a good holiday in them shelters there.

"Yes the poles is growing not shrinking and we must find a way to help the homeless," said Santa, "I will need some ideas before Christmas eve for my midnight ride."

"I have an idea which i hope is approved is to give them new clothes and food," said Gary the elf, "As well as kids toys and parents jobs."

"I love that idea it is a good idea and get them back on their feet there," said Tina the elf, "And blankets is another idea to add to it."

"I love both ideas so we could pull that off for we have blankets which we make," said Tiffany the elf, "So we can give some to them."

"I approve them both so that can help the homeless there in fact," said Santa, "Food, toys, jobs, and blankets is good ideas so thank you both of you."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. Animals safe part 1

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at school doing a test there and glad winter break is coming. And know that another snow storm is coming on the first day of winter and glad the homeless is in the shelters all winter long so thy can be safe in them there. And Arthur wants all pets to be safe as well as some stray animals. Arthur is good with animals and they know it very well. Because of that the animal owners will protect their pets better. And the mayor decided to round up the stray animals that can become pets and one of them there wants to protect wild life there who is Alex. We see them talking there.

"I know some animals can survive the snow storm that is coming here," said Arthur, "As in wild animals but we can't really protect wild animals anyway for they aren,t tame and can hurt us if we try."

"He is right you know wild animals aren't like pets so can't protect them," said Fern, "Arthur care for tame animals and it is working good now."

"Wild animals finds ways to survive for they will find a place to help them," said Francine, "And they already took some strays to a place to sell them as pets."

"I know elk and deer can survive and we can't help wild animals that i know of," said Brain, "Wild animals aren't good to help for they can hurt or kill us."

"Wild animals do need protection for one time many of them died out west," said Alex, "So we should find a way to help them."

No surprise he was rejected and glad that tame animals will be safe there. And the homeless are safe so that is a good thing. Wild animals finds ways to survive and that state many animals dead was Wyoming not their state there. And they don't have elk there. And knows deer and black bears is the biggest animals there. And the wild animals will find ways to survive there so they won't have any use for wild animals can be dangerous. And most stray animals was took to animal shelters because that program started by the mayor thanks to Arthur himself and see them all talking still.

"No surprise why Alex was rejected and most strays are in animal shelters," said Arthur, "More strays in shelters the better it will be to survive and find good homes."

"I am also not surprised he was rejected for wild animals can be dangerous," said Binky, "And mice can survive for they will go in holes so underground."

"I am glad his plan was rejected for i know most of them will survive it," said George, "And glad that strays are being took to animals shelters to find good homes."

"I am glad the strays are being took to them animal shelters there," said Buster, "And glad Alex was rejected for wild animals can be mean."

"I know that strays needs good homes so they can thrive there," said D.W., "I want a cat for i love pet cats in fact for they can be cute."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	14. Animals safe part 2

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at school doing a test there and glad winter break is coming. And know that they will finish Christmas shopping by going to a few new stores that just opened. And they know one is a Jewish store and celebrates Hanukkah there. And another new store is a new bakery and the other one is a new gift store. And will love the holidays there. The Jewish store has good stuff in it there in fact. The owners don't shun people based on religion for it would be wrong. And did kick out people who was mean to others for they had no choice. We see them all talking in that store there.

"I think it was a bully group for they are mean to others i know in fact," said Arthur, "And i will indeed buy stuff here for it has good stuff and good owners here."

"It was indeed a bully group and was mean to others and glad you are here," said male owner, "Bullies seems to enjoy being mean and rude."

"I am glad you kids came in here and being good and buying stuff here," said female owner, "And we had no choice to kick them out."

"I knew a bully group was involved for they are mean one's in fact," said Francine, "And glad the holidays is coming soon in fact."

"I think it was a bully group from Mighty Mountain for it sounds like it is them," said Fern, "And the holidays is fun and i love them."

Arthur,s plan to round up strays is going well there for most of them is in animal shelters and found a few stray cats there. And an hour later found a stray dog and took it to one there. And the homeless is safe in shelters there and glad they are doing some good there. At the north pole Santa and them saw the good they are doing and approves of it. More stray dogs and cats and one stray kitten was took to no kill shelters. They see his plan is good to save the homeless and tame animals. And we see Santa and them talking now about the good them kids are doing there.

"Those kids are good one's and glad they are good kids in fact," said Santa, "They are always on the good list this for them kids are good."

"I am glad that the homeless and tame animals will be safe there," said Gary the elf, "And most kids has been good this year."

"I know some good kids still won't get stuff for they are not Christian," said Tina the elf, "Such as Jews, Muslims, Hindu, and others."

"I know that and glad the Jews has a holiday to rededicate the second temple," said Mrs. Claus, "And that holiday is for them there."

"I am glad most kids has been good this year and i handle the bad in fact," said Bob the elf, "I have my charcoal ready for the bad kids there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	15. Bad store closing

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at school doing a test there and glad winter break is coming. And know that they will finish Christmas shopping by going to a few new stores that just opened. And they know what ore is good and bad and went in a good one. And protested a bad one for hiring a mean man as Santa because the owner is bad and friend of mean man there in fact. And that store will shut down after Christmas for it i coming a in that good holiday there. And the Jews are having Hanukkah and Francine became a Catholic so she can marry Arthur without him converting himself.

"I hate stores who hire bad people there and i hope it closes for good," said Arthur, "I am glad we are protesting it and i hope it never reopens after Christmas."

"I have a feeling it will close for good and i say good redience to it of course," said Fern, "I am glad we came here to protest against it now."

"I am glad we are here against it for hiring a mean man as Santa in fact," said Francine, "I am glad we came here against it in fact."

"We never will go in this place here and we hope something good moves in," said Brain, "The real Santa is nice and glad we are done shopping for now"

"I heard a rumor someone new in town will takeover after they go," said Buster, "And hits place is a bad one for hiring bad people there."

Santa knows not to be mean to kids for they are the future of the place. And the world knows Santa never be mean to kids for he loves them. And the bad store was insepected by a certain place and told them it will close if they don't get their act together. And they will close it and move to a mean town. And will remain there in fact. And glad that Santa and them is for Arthur and them. We see him and his elves and wife are talking about how good Arthur and them are. We see them all talking now about it.

"Arthur and them is top of the nice list this year for good deeds," said Santa, "And gets extra stuff from me and not Bob here."

"I am glad the BBB is against that bad store there in fact," said Gary the elf, "And i know they will move to a bad town in fact."

"Glad most kids was good this year more than last year," said Tina the elf, "And i am glad they are good kids in that place there."

"Glad i have a bit less charcoal this time in fact," said Bob the elf, "And i want that family to never open a store anywhere."

"I am glad the homeless is safe same as the tame animals," said Mrs. Claus, "And i hope them bad people is arrested there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	16. Kids are safe

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at school doing a test there and glad winter break is coming. And know that the bad bakery is gone for good. For they put marijuana in their products which is illegal in fact. They know it is only legal for medical reasons. They know that what that family did was illegal. They are glad that the kids are safe now. Arthur will have a new brother soon. For they will adopt the boy there in fact. And the products are going to be used as evidence against that couple there. And the girl will be adopted by Aunt Lucy and her husband. And they moved to Elwood city now and close by so same school as them there.

"I am glad that family is in jail as in the parents in fact," said Arthur, "I am glad some family will be living here soon."

"I love that your parents will adopt the boy there," said Fern, "I am glad your aunt Lucy will move here."

"I am just glad the parents is in jail and charged," said Francine, "And glad the two kids is safe."

"I am glad them kids is safe and sound there," said George, "I am glad you will have a brother soon."

"I am glad that the bad bakery is gone for good," said Muffy, "I am happy them kids are safe."

The family Arthur is talking about just moved into town as in bought a house. They know that putting drugs in products is illegal unless for medical reasons. They know that Christmas is coming there. It will be fun this year. And know that Francine converted to be with Arthur so her first Christmas for her and her family there. They are glad them kids are safe. We see Santa and them talking now. Glad they are on the good list once again of course as in Arthur and them. For them kids was good except. Slink and Otis in fact. For they have been bullies there and playing pranks on others. And will get charcoal this year and mean and cruel.

"I am glad that bad bakery is gone for good there," said Santa, I am glad then kids was good this year. "

"I Hope Francine has a good first Christmas s fun," said Gary the elf, "I will give her a bat and ball."

"We know she is a tom boy but she gets a doll as well," said Tina the elf, " She Will have a good Christmas. "

"She was a Jew until this year so it will be her first," said Sarah the elf, "I know she is good on the good list."

"Good no charcoal for her in fact of course," said Bob the elf, " Glad she is on the good list."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter Here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	17. Protest and candidates

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at the best park having fun there. And has no idea a bad group is coming there. It is a group of homosexuals in fact. It is a bad party filled with mean ones most homosexuals rejects them. That party is just a small fraction of them. Most are Democratic party members. And knows their local government already said no. And a group of helicopter parents are there to help Arthur and them same as teachers and also a few baseball players. And knows what that party is doing wrong and a protest will happen. Arthur and them out number the bad party by a lot in fact.

"I see we out number them for I see teachers here," said Arthur, "And even some baseball players and helicopter parents as well.,"

"That party will lose big in the next local election," said Fern, "I am glad we out number them for this is as big group we have here."

"I know the Democratic party will win big against the others," said Francine, "Me and my family is members of the good party."

"I am as Republican same as my family in fact," said Muffy, "I see the one running for mayor and for the school board here."

"That one running for mayor is a lawyer in fact," said George, "And one running as as libertarian is also here as well."

The green party is also there as in candidate for mayor is a known environmentalist and one running as a libertarian is a known police officer. And one running as a Democratic socialist is a known union organaizer. And one wants to run as a Communist is also there. The one who is running for thee bad party is there in the wrong side. And the police told the bad party that the local government sided with the majority there and to go back homer or party headquarters there. They know the next election is in April and the communist has a month to get on the ballet or will be a write in candidate in it there. And Christmas is coming soon so they are glad it will be thee best one they ever had for they will get more presents for doing good deeds in helping the the homeless and tame animals in Elwood city there. Santa's is glad they are in fact.

"That man there is a known Communist trying to get on the ballet here," said Arthur, " Looks like her got two signatures here in fact."

"I don't believe in communism it is a bad thing in fact of course," said Bud, "He might be on the ballet but will lose big in the election."

"Communism is bad a. nd we know people can't rule themselves in fact," said Brain, "Karl Marx was wrong and it won't work in fact."

"I know the current mayor will win the election Here in fact," said Ladonna, "He is as good mayor for he loved the kids liked us in fact."

"This election is coming and someday we cash vote and fun for office," said D.W. "I want to be mayor someday in fact of course"

I will need some ideas for the next chapter Here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	18. New store is here

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at school doing a test and regular school work. And Friday begins winter break. They are glad the Holidays is here and we is coming. Christmas is a fun holiday. And Hanukkah ends soon as in last day of the year. They love that holiday for it is filled with joy. And Santa himself is getting his sleigh ready and his elves are very busy. And the newest elf is in change of the nice list. And Arthur and them will walk in a new store that just opened. That store is a nerd store so they will buy stuff for some of them is nerds themselves. They know nerds are good and smasrt people in fact

"It is a nerd store so we can buy stuff for some of us is nerds in fact," said Arthur, "So we can buy nerdy stuff for it is a good place there."

"I am a nerd like you so we can go inside of it there in fact," said Fern, "We will have advanced classes in middle school in a year.

"I might not be as nerd but I like nerds for you four is nerds in fact," said Francine, "I have a cousin who is a nerd so I can buy something for him."

"I am also a nerd and it has clothes that nerds wear in fact of course," said Brain, "I know the owners is known scientists who is nerds."

"I am glad we have new businesses in here for it means our economy is improving, said George, "I love that one Jewish store that we went to."

Santa and them is at the north pole and another new elf is in the bad list department so his foreman is Bob the elf. So he handled the charcoal for the bad kids. That some was put on the permanent naughty list like Slink and Otis. For they have been bad kids this year and glad Krampus isn't real or he would drag them to the bad place. We see Santa and them is working on the presents so some wrapping is being done for it is a long job. Wood toys might not be very popular but some kids ask for them like the Amish in fact. And Arthur and them gets extra gifts for helping the homeless and tamed animals that can become pets. And helped an owner by telling him that store is here. And one of the elves asked if toys can be made of stone or metal and will answer him for he has been there for a long time.

"Can't be made of stone for it is to hard and can cause harm," said Santa, "And we can't have metal toys made of lead for I is poisonous in fact."

"We have some made of aluminum and steel and Arthur asked for one, said Gary the elf, " He asked for a soldier made of aluminum this year."

"DW asked for a China doll which we have many of each a bit different than the last," said Tina the elf, " So which one should I give her?"

"The one in the pink dress for that is her favorite color," said Tiffany the elf, "And like her it is an aardvark like her as well."

"I am glad none if therm us on my list for they was good in fact," said Bob the elf, "And I know Binky became good this year."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter Here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	19. Two new toy stores

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at school doing a pop quiz and regular school work. They liked the nerd store for it has good stuff in it. And heard another good store opened. It is a small toy store filled with good toys. They are glad that store is there and will buy stuff there. They love the holidays. One boy and one girl don't celebrate the holidays for they are Jehovah's wittiness and told them that. And said that sect only allows one and picks birthdays. Arthur and them don't believe in that sect there. And the owners celebrate Christmas. And they see it there and is Church members of their church.

"They go to our church for I know them there," said Arthur, "And they said they will open a toy store and they did for it is what they wanted to do."

"I saw them there myself in fact of course," said Fern, "I am glad it is open now and look they sell all board games I will buy chess for I love it."

"We seen you kids there for Arthur is an alter boy," said male owner, "Only toys we don't sell is lease based for that can cause harm."

"Welcome here kids we know that lead is banned," said female owner, "And I know Arthur is a good kid who helped homeless and tame animals."

"I know lead is banned for I am a nerd myself," said Brain, "We are going to buy stuff here for it is a good store that is owned by good people."

They are glad it hat new store is here to stay for it is a good place. And one other new store opened as in a toy store. It sells no idea war toys for it us owned by pasafest as in think it teaches kids to kill. They aren,t going in it for they would be shunned on sight for they seen them play with toy guns. Christmas will be fun this year. Santa and them is at the north pole we see the elves making stuff there and talking. And no lead based stuff will stay behind glass. They never make lead based stuff anymore.

"Wood toys might not be popular as they once was," said Santa, " But we still make them same with China dolls as well and new stores opened there."

"I am glad we don't make lead based toys anymore," said Gary the elf, "I knew lead was dangerous even back in the days when they was popular."

"Wood toys can be fun but same with toys made of metal," said Tina the elf, "As in made of aluminum or iron even steel but just not lead based."

"I am glad we still make wood toys here in fact of course," said Frank the elf, "Buster asked for one in his letter so I hope he loved it there."

"I am glad aluminum is good and cash be recycled," said Tammy the elf, "Much safer than lead and is lighter and make them here in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter Here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	20. Slink and Otis arrested

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at school doing a pop quiz and regular school work. They liked the new store there very much in fact. And glad they are at another new store and love it for it is a candy store. And the best place for them is kid friendly places. And places that aren't kid friendly they avoid. And understand for adult stores and bars but not other places in fact. So they are in a kid friendly candy store but the place next to it isn't. The owners hate children and it is a china shop. They know the owner is mean and glares at them as they come near. And the certain agency can shut him down there.

"I know kids can go in china shops but that owner seems to hate us kids here," said Arthur, "He is not a good person i went in it once and said i need to leave if an adult is with me so i left it."

"Same thing happened to me before as well he said he hate children there," said Fern, "He is a mean man and his wife is also mean as well."

"I never went in it before and now i will never go in it there in fact," said Brain, "I don't like stores that is mean to all of us children here in fact."

"I went in it once and the owner threw me out for being a kid without my mom," said Buster, "Them owners is the meanest owners in Elwood city."

"I will never go in it even with my parents for they are mean and hate us kids," said George, "I am going to enjoy it if it goes out of business."

That agency told the owners to allow children without adults with them or else it will be shut down. The owners refused to allow children like that so it was shut down as in forced out of business. That store will pass to the next owners who will put a kid friendly china store. And them old owners was arrested for pulling a knife on some kids in a park. And them kids was Binky and Rattles in fact. Otis and Slink are up to no good and planning to steal some school supplies. Santa knows them two won't change and can be arrested there for a tip from Molly there. We see Santa and them talking now.

"Molly tipped off the Elwood city police and arrested them two there in fact," said Santa, "Glad Binky, Rattles, and Molly changed for the better there."

"Glad they are arrested for stealing is wrong and illegal and hopes they are charged," said Gary the elf, "And Arthur just helped a person carry some stuff so that is good."

"Arthur was always on the good list for he is a god kid who helps people and such," said Tina the elf, "And his little sister has improved in her behavior."

"I am glad that wood toys can still be used like blocks and heavy puzzles as well," said Frank the elf, "And lead based toys might look nice but it is dangerous."

"Yes do to lead poisoning and them two is in big trouble now for doing that," said Bob the elf, "I am glad them kids was good so i won't go there Santa here will."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. Election coming

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at school doing a pop quiz and regular school work. They are at another new store that sells expensive toys and owned by a rich family. They are glad that another toy store opened and that a bad store will close it's doors there. Mean owners seems to fail and close it's doors for hating children there. Some are members of a bad party there. Most people is against that bad political party in favor of the party the mayor himself is a member of. The second biggest party will gain a seat on the school board by defeating an independent in the upcoming election and see them talking.

"The city council will stay the way it is for they are very popular here," said Arthur, "The school board will have one or two will change hands same as dog catcher as well."

"I am glad the mayor will still remain in office for he is popular in fact," said Fern, "The school board could build two to three new schools."

"I like the current local government for they get stuff done very well," said Francine, "And one will be a new Elementary school."

"I know the current mayor and city council is a good one here in fact," said Brain, "And that new school will need a name here."

"The mayor seems to love us children unlike a man running against him," said George, "The bad man running does hate us children he chases a kid who watches him speak."

The school board did approve of three more schools one is an elementary school, a middle school, and a preschool. They will name the new elementary school after the third mayor who died thirty years ago. The new middle school after a good teacher and name the preschool ABC preschool. It will take until July to finish them so opens next school year. Only two from Lakewood will go to it and it is none in the group. Santa and them at the north pole are doing most wrapping today. For they are done making stuff as well as buying stuff is done. We see them talking now.

"Christmas will be a good one this year for we are giving wood toys here," said Santa, "Arthur is one of them same as Buster, Muffy, Fern, and George."

"Them kids are the best this year for they helped many there stay safe," said Gary the elf, "Unlike Otis and Slink who does harm."

"I am glad china dolls are still popular and still being made in fact," said Tina the elf, "And them bad two is going to juvenile hall for doing harm."

"I might be new here but i seem to be doing a good job here," said Carlos the elf, "I am in charge of the good list who is in charge of Reno and area around it."

"I am also new here for i am in charge of a good list here in fact," said Ruth the elf, "And it is for Elizabeth town near Elwood city."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what will happen next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. A bad boy

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at school doing a pop quiz and regular school work. They are at another candy store that sells expensive candy and owned by a rich family. They are glad they are at another good store this time a candy store and book store after it. They are having a good time there and in a few day is Christmas so they will have a good one because of family. The homeless is safe so that is a good thing because a bad snow storm is coming. Last one that big was many years ago killed at least seventy five people. Rumors have it earth is cooling. They are glad they are in a book store and talking.

"I need to buy a book for my mom for her to become a better mom," said Arthur, "She followed an outdated book is why D.W. got away with a lot now she is more behaved."

"She did become a better girl as in D.W. for she was a bratty girl in fact," said Fern, "And we are sorry for how we treated you before."

"D.W. was a brat but after she was grounded for a third time in fact," said Francine, "And my parents want a full bible both in one."

"We know you and your family converted to our faith and never kept kosher," said Brain, "And i am glad i no longer celebrate Kwanzaa."

A Criminal started that strange holiday after he got out of prison," said Buster, "Africa doesn't have it but one man made it a holiday."

D.W. and her friends is at another store and saw a boy trying to steal some toys and told on him. And he was arrested and banned for good there. He is a boy from another school as in a private school but not glenbrook. It is a Catholic school so he should no better than that there. He is a bad kid who is a friend of Slink and Otis. He is at the police station and parents bailed him out and grounded him. He is a bad boy who is on the naughty list so Bob the elf will come to his house there. We see Santa and them talking now.

"Third time he is on the naughty list so on permanent one now by us here," said Santa, "We have no other choice so three strikes he is out."

"He also peed on the floor in his room before on purpose in fact of course," said Gary the elf, "He also shaved a cat and made fun of smart kids."

"He also lied many times and also punched people and stole something," said Tina the elf, "And he slapped a baby and such in fact."

"He also went on the dark web and went and bought drugs on it," said Mrs. Claus, "He also stole soda and peed on his parents bed once."

"I will keep giving him charcoal until a certain age in fact," said Bob the elf, "Or maybe nothing at all for him instead is best."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	23. Parade and party

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park having a good time waiting for Christmas and a parade there today. They will be glad when they go to a Christmas party at Muffy's tonight. Everyone gets two presents and plenty of food to eat there in fact of course. The parade will be fun to see there for it is a wonderful one. The mall Santa who is MC leads it there in fact. It also will have candy and an event at that park there in fact. That parade is a good one for it was planed months ago by the mayor and city council. The bad man running for mayor will give a speech at another park and we see them talking now.

"The current mayor will give a speech here after the parade so we go be in it," said Arthur, "I am ready to play an elf so some of us will be there in it there."

"I heard that bad man will be giving a speech at the smallest park here," said Fern, "And i also play an elf so that includes me."

"I will be watching you in the parade all of you who is in it of course," said Francine, "Maybe i can play an elf next year it seems to be fun."

"I am glad we are in this parade here for it will be such a good one," said Buster, "And maybe it will be the best Christmas we ever had."

"I am ready for it and will watch it there seeing all you in it here," said Muffy, "The party will fun for we have two presents for everyone here."

At the parade they had fun same as the event in that park there. At the party Arthur kissed Francine under the mistletoe and she loved it. Some kids thought she would slap him but she didn't for they are a young couple. So yes they are boyfriend and girlfriend. The kids that are there doesn't know it until they said it there and it is a few background characters there. Some kids there is nerds so them kids gets nerdy gifts like books, pens, and stuff like that. None of the nerds thought what them few kids said. We see them talking at that party there now.

"She isn't the kind of person to slap me for kissing her here for mistletoe," said Arthur, "And plus we are boyfriend and girlfriend so it is good to kiss her here."

"I would slap kids who kisses me on the mouth but hand is fine for others," said Francine, "He is the only one who i allow him to kiss me on my mouth."

"I did see that boy get slapped by that girl for kissing her so i thought same," said a boy, "And i saw a boy kissing another boy over there."

"Hey you two knock that out for we only allow straight couples here," said Muffy, "So knock it out or get out of here now in fact."

"We are a known gay couple so we will just leave if it bothers you here," said a gay boy, "And being gay is okay for it is more tolorent now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	24. Christmas Eve

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at church having a good time watching and hearing the mass there. Today is Christmas eve and tomorrow is Christmas and they are all on the nice list. One mean man told a good kid he is on the naughty list and it was George. He told the store manager who fired tat man there and the owner won't rehire him. Santa comes tonight in fact. They know they are all on the nice list not on the naughty list. Bob the elf handles the naughty kids by giving them charcoal. They are all in church having a good time at the Christmas eve mass there in fact. We see them all talking now.

"I am glad we all had a good time here for our priest planned it for months in fact," said Arthur, "Santa comes tonight for we are all on the nice list i am sure."

"I indeed have been good this year even Binky is on the good list this year," said Fern, "And Santa handles only the good children of course."

"Rattles is also on the good list but not so with Otis and Slink who is bad," said Binky, "Them two plays bad jokes on people."

"Timmy Tibble is on the naughty list when Tommy on nice list in matter of fact," said Buster, "There is a number of what list we are on."

"We all know Otis and Slink will be visited by Bob the elf gives them charcoal," said Bud, "I know some kids was good this year who was bad last year."

Bud called that number and heard he is on the nice list and that most kids have been good. One boy they know would be on the nice list but he is Jewish and Francine converted so she can marry Arthur without him converting. Her family hopes they celebrate some Jewish holidays with it so she agreed. Some kids who was naughty last year are good this year. So more kids on the nice list than last year. Most children who are Christian was good this year. Otis and Slink will find charcoal in boxes and stockings. We see Mrs. Claus and the elves talking now at the north pole.

"Most kids was good this year so thanks for all the help all of you," said Mrs. Claus, "Santa is more happy this year than last year."

"I am glad we have that phone number so kids who was on bad list can improve," said Gary the elf, "And glad more kids was good this year."

"Some kids who was on naughty list last year is on nice list this year in fact," said Tina the elf, "And some lives in Elwood city."

"Glad wood toys is still being used same as safe metals such as Aluminum," said Larry the elf, "Lead can be toxic so glad it is no longer used in it."

"Lead is an unsafe metal to use same as lead based paints and toys," said Frank the elf, "Lead isn't as dangerous as mercury."

Next chapter will be the last chapter in this story here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	25. Christmas day and last chapter

Arthur and Santa Claus 4

* * *

Arthur and them is at home and saw many presents for them all there in fact. They was indeed on the nice list for Santa was there not Bob the elf. Both went to the Tibbles house for one was good and one was bad. We see then opening the presents there. They love Christmas for it is the most wonderful time of year. They are happy they are getting good stuff there. And they will have a big breakfast there and have a good dinner later on. They love Christmas a lot for they have been good this year. Bob the elf deals with the naughty kids like Slink and Otis and we see them talking as they open gifts.

"Cool i got the bionic bunny villian i was asking for i was asking for it here," said Arthur, "I am so glad we was on the nice list and i wonder what my friends are getting there."

"Cool i got the china doll i was asking for for i was also good this year," said D.W., "We will find out what our friends will get this afternoon in the park."

"I got the hunting knife i have been asking for so thanks mom," said Mr. Read, "I am glad you remember i will go hunting when the time comes."

"No problem at all and thanks Jane for this is the yarn i wanted here," said Thora, "I am glad i know a certain boy who is good at knitting."

"Arthur here made us all scarfs that we have been asking for here," said Mrs. Read, "Knitting can be fun and he is a member of a club."

They all got the stuff they wanted for Christmas so they are happy now. They love that holiday for it is the most wonderful time of the year. They saw Tommy was there but not so Timmy for Tommy was good. Timmy got grounded for he got charcoal and because he threw a fit. And Santa and them is happy more kids have bee good this year. He can now rest and the factory was silent. The kitchen and other stuff is still running just not the factory. They are glad that more nice kids around. We see them all talking now there.

"More presents was given this year than last year so i am glad about that," said Santa, "I am glad Tommy has been a good boy this year."

"I am glad that more good children this year so that is a good thing," said Gary the elf, "And i hope Timmy learns his lesson this year."

"I am glad more good kids is USA got on the good list of course," said Tina the elf, "And glad we can work outside the workshop."

"I am glad that some kids turned around so that is good in fact," said Mrs. Claus, "And Arthur is good at knitting so he got some yarn."

"Arthur is a good kid who helped the homeless and pets this year," said Frank the elf, "And less bad kids so that is a good thing."

I hoped you all liked this long story here so i hoped you all liked it as i enjoyed making it. The end.


End file.
